Would You Rather to the MAXIMUM
by Kenna92005
Summary: Max and her Flock play Would You Rather BUT in a different way! They actually have to do the thing they say they would rather do! Some Fax, slight Miggy in later chapters...
1. Would You Rather

**( I don't own Maximum Ride but that would be awesome if I did!)**

MAX'S P.O.V

We were all sitting around the campfire cooking , oh who knows

what! I was just glad we were together and safe.

"Hey, Max, I'm bored can we do something?" Angel asked

"Sure what do you want to do?"

Before Angel could speak Nudge interrupted, "I know what we could do!"

"Okay, and what's that?" Fang said.

"We could play Would You Rather!"

"Huh?" I said.

"It's a game people play. Mostly girls, but you say would you rather blah blah blah and you fill in the blahs with your own words! It is really cool! I'll go first to give you guys an example."

Angel, would you rather control Max for an hour or Fang? Nudge asked

"Hmmm well… Fang of course." Angel said looking at me acting all innocent.

"My turn!" She said.

"Wait do you want to make this more interesting? Nudge asked.

"Can it still be my turn?" Angel asked

"Yes."

"Then yeah go ahead."

Okay, well instead of just answering you have to do it as well! "Sweet!" Angel cried.

"No," Gazzy moaned.

"My turn!" Angel said. "Gazzy, would you rather… Kiss a random girl or fart in a public place where it is quiet and everyone can hear?"

"Fart in public."

"Well let's go then." I said


	2. Gazzy's Public Hour

**I do not own Max...**

We flew off to town. It was morning so we decided to watch a movie.

"Max, can we watch Hancock or Dark Night?" Gazzy asked me.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Iggy and Gazzy said pumping their fists in the air.

I rolled my eyes and bought the tickets.

"Alright, who wants butter on their popcorn!?" I asked smiling and walking in line at food concession.

"I do!" Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy said.

"Then we better get three large bags of popcorn."

"Candy?" Angel asked.

"Okay. What kind?"

"Skittles!" Nudge and her said together.

"Fine but remember we're running low on cash."

I turned to the worker and ordered the food. The worker was surprised by our appetites but didn't say a word.

"Thank you," I said as she handed me the food.

I gave them their drinks and food.

They immediately started eating it.

"Guys, cool it. We're not even in the theater yet," I said smiling.

We walked to the theater room that was playing Dark Night. Gazzy and Iggy wanted the seat in the front row and walked down there before I could say anything. Nudge and Angel wanted the seat behind Gazzy and Iggy so they followed. Which left Fang and I. Neither of us wanted that close to the screen so we sat in the middle of the room.

I sat by a girl my age and Fang sat by an older guy who belched and coughed every time he moved. Fang glared at me.

"I didn't choose the seats!" I said to him.

The older guy looked down at Fang and farted. Fang leaned next to me so he wouldn't have to sit close to the guy.

After hours of being glared at and hearing belches we ran out of the room. We waited for the Flock outside the theaters. The guy who sat by Fang farted while walking by us.

"Dang!" I said pinching my nose.

My Flock found Fang and I.

"Fang, I never knew you farted!" Gazzy said looking at me pinching my nose.

"It wasn't me!" he said then nudging me so I would tell him.

"It was the guy who sat by Fang during the movie!" I said taking my hand off my nose.

"Darn…" Gazzy said.

"Well let's find a place that's quiet for your would you rather."

"How about the Library! It's quiet there!" Nudge said.

"Okay. Let's go there."

The library was only a few blocks from the movie theater so we walked. Once we were there we searched for a good place for Gazzy to do his would you rather.

We found a nice big spot for Gazzy to fart. Gazzy walked to the place with the most people. I walked far away from him but in range to where I could still watch the fun. The rest of the flock followed me. When Angel gave the signal Gazzy let the biggest, noisiest, strongest fart you could ever imagine. There truly was a yellow mushroom cloud.

Even from as far as we were we could still smell it. The people by Gazzy ran away covering their mouths and noses. Some people fainted. I think maybe one person vomited but I am not for sure. Gazzy was rolling on the floor laughing.

"New record man!" Iggy said.

"I know!" Gazzy said through laughs.

Before we could get caught by the librarian we all hurried out the door and flew back to our camp.

**I know it's still short but it's longer than the first one! :) Review Please.**

**-Kenna92005**


	3. Iggy's Turn

**Gazzy turn to choose! I do not own Maximum Ride**

We surrounded the camp fire. It was burnt out from last night but the ashes gave a little warmth. Gazzy joined us after rubbing his eyes and waking fully up.

"You gonna ask someone now?" Nudge asked excited.

"Huh?"

"Would you rather!" she said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so it's my turn to ask. Who will be my victim?" Gazzy said looking at us.

"Iggy you are my victim!"

Iggy didn't move but said, "Bring it!"

"Iggy would you rather blow up a Nuclear Power Plant or a Gas tank?"

A creepy smile slowly stretched across his face. "Why a Nuclear Power Plant of course!"

"Iggy, no! You could get caught! Plus people would get hurt! No! absolutely not!"

"I have to do it, Max, it's part of the game!"

"No! You're not going to hurt people by blowing up stuff!"

"We'll find one that no one's at and blow that one up," he said.

"You could still get caught!"

"Oh, who cares! If I'm in the air there truly is no way they could catch me."

"If they had a plane or a jet yes!"

"Come on, Max!" Gazzy said.

"No."

"Max, it's part of the game! I have to do it! Gazzy already said my choices and I picked! The rules say I can't go back!"

"What rules?"

"Nudge came up with some rules. Tell her, Nudge."

"Okay… rule one: Once the person said the two choices they can't take them back… Ruled two: When the person says their choice they can't take it back… rule three: you can't do the same would you rather choice on someone different. I'm still thinking of others. Sorry Max!" she said looking at me nervously.

"I still think you shouldn't do it!"

"So I can?" he asked smiling again.

I looked over at Fang. He was watching me and Iggy.

"Fine, but you have to make sure no one will get hurt!"

"Got it!"

Iggy and Gazzy slapped fives and got up.

"Wait we're going now?"

"Yeah!" they said together.

"Ugh. Fine."

We got up and jumped into the air. It was crisp, cool, morning air. It woke all of us up. This would you rather I didn't like but was glad that no one would be getting hurt.

**I know it's still super short but it's way longer than the first one! Please Review! **

**-Kenna92005**


	4. Iggy's Explosion

**( A/N I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! Please keep them coming!)**

Of course Iggy made the biggest bomb that would get the Nuclear Power Plant to explode even more!

Iggy was stationed closest to the Power Plant. The flock and I were a mile away but we could all see perfectly.

Gazzy gave he signal and Iggy dropped the bomb. Next thing you know a huge black cloud of smoke covered the sky. Iggy flew out of it but was covered in it. He was completely black. In fact he kind of looked like Fang…

"That was so sweet man!" Gazzy yelled.

"I so heard it but I wish I could have seen it!" Iggy yelled back.

"Boys let's fly away before we're caught!" I said heading back to camp.

We all flew back to camp fast because people were starting to show up.

* * *

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I Know it's a short Chapter but wasn't it good?**


	5. My Turn

**( A/N you know i don't own Maximum Ride)**

"So, my turn to choose." Iggy said pretending to look around. "Max, your it!"

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Would you rather dress up like Brittney spears and sing one of her

songs or like Hanna Montana?"

I glared at him then remembered he couldn't see me. "Hannah Montana, but Iggy I will get my revenge!

"I'll cry then but for now you have to go shopping!!" Iggy said.

Nudge squealed and grabbed my arm. We flew to the mall. I must say the clothes we bought do look like Hannah Montana's. We also bought a stereo and a microphone. I will NOT enjoy this one bit.

* * *

**(I promise the chapters will be longer in the futur... enjoy!)**


	6. My Concert

**( Okay you guys already know I don't own Maximum Ride!)**

Nudge plugged in the microphone. I was dressed and ready to go. We were at a town's talent show. Iggy entered me in. my revenge will be cruel!

"Max, don't worry you have a beautiful voice." Angel said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you'll rock!" Nudge said.

"Max, you'll do fine, don't worry." Fang said.

"Thanks you guys."

"Your up next max!" Iggy said smiling.

"Revenge." I said to myself.

I stepped out onto the stage. I heard Fang say to Iggy, "Man, Max looks good in those clothes. She looks exactly like Miley!

He'll be my victim when we're back at camp.

The announcer lady announced me and said, "You'll do good, Max!"

The music started and so did I. My song was Nobodys Perfect. How weird huh?

**(The next chapter will be longer... maybe... I hope. Sorry guys! Please enjoy!)**


	7. My NonPerfect Song

**( You and I know I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

Everybody makes mistakes...

Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!

Everybody makes mistakes...

Everybody has those days...

Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout...

Everybody gets that way...

Sometimes I'm in a jam I've gotta make a plan It might be crazy I do it anyway

No way to know for sureI 'll figure out a cure

I'm patchin' up the holesBut then it overflowsIf I'm not doin' to well

Why be so hard on my self?_C_

_horus_Nobody's Perfect!

I gotta work it!

Again and again 'til I get it right

Nobody's Perfect!You live and you learn it!And if I mess it up sometimes...Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned get stuck in quick sand

No problem, can't be solved Once I get involved

I try to be delicateThen crash right into it

My intentions are goodSometimes just misunderstood

_Chorus_Nobody's perfect!

I gotta work it!

I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up And they fall apart again

Nobody's perfect I might mix things upB ut I always get it right in the end

Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...when you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you plan,FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!

Don't stay down!

Try again!

YEAH!

Everybody makes mistakes...everybody has those days...everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!I gotta work it!Again and again 'til I get it right!

Nobody's Perfect!Ya live and ya learn it!

And if I mess it up sometimes...

Nobody's Perfect!I gotta work it!I know in time I'll find a way Nobody's Perfect.Ya live and ya learn it!'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!

**( I know it's just the song but it's longer!)**


	8. During The Song

**( I don't own Maximum Ride. . . .)**

FANGS P.O.V during the song…

"Whoa!, Iggy, Max sounds just like the real girl!" I said

"I know man, I didn't think she would be that good!" Iggy said.

"Dude Max is good at everything!" Gazzy said.

"Oh, Max is doing so great I can't wait to talk to her!" Angel said.

"I know she is awesome!" Nudge agreed.

"I bet she wins the trophy!" Angel cried.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." I said to Iggy.

"Me too. I just wish I could see her perform."

"You never know. Your eyesight could come back." I said to him.

Max's song stopped. She started heading towards us.

"Yay! Max you did perfect!" Angel squealed.

"Max, you were the best!" Nudge cried.

"Thanks you guys." She said.

"You did good." I said.

"Thanks."

"Max, are we going to stay for the awards?" Angel asked.

"Sure."

* * *

** ( I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. By the way, what would you guys like Nudge to do?)**


	9. Awards

**( You guys already know i don't own Maximum Ride)**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Max, you'll probably win!" Nudge said.

"I don't know there was a lot of good people." I said.

"Oh, Max, You know you were better." Gazzy said.

"Thanks, Gaz, but I don't think the judges liked me."

"Why would you say that?" Fang asked.

I turned so that I would face him. "I just don't think they like bird kids that's all."

"Max, they wouldn't recognize you. They probably think you're here with your mom." Fang said.

"Iggy, what do you think? Fang asked him.

"I think Max will win. She was good."

"Thank you, Iggy, but I still don't think I'll win. To tell you guys the truth I don't really want to win."

"What!?" Nudge an

"Why?" Fang said.

"Well if I did win I would have to go back up there. In front of everyone again. I hate being in front of people. Especially that many."

"Max," Fang said chuckling.

"What?"

"Shh! They are announcing the winners!" Nudge said.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"Don't worry." Fang said.

I looked at him wandering why he was talking so much now. He was looking at the stage waiting for them to announce 3rd place.

"3rd place goes to Kerri Young and her dog Sara!" One of the judges said.

Kerri walked up to get the ribbon. I didn't remember the act but tried to.

"2nd place goes to Raegan Pitts!" The 2nd judge said.

"What act did she do?" I asked Fang.

"I think she hula-hooped."

"I see."

"Last but not least 1st place goes to. . . Max!"

"Max you won!" Nudge said.

"Crap." I said.

I walked up there to get the trophy. The worst part about it was they were also taking pictures! I don't know what I will do with the stupid trophy! I don't have a house I could put it in or anything… I'll just have to think about it later.

"Smile!" said the photographer.

**( I know it still is kind of short but it is longer. Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me ideas. Also what would you guys want Angel to do?)**


	10. Pictures

**(Hey guys sorry for the wait...**

**BTW i don't own Maximum Ride you already know but i just have to say it.)**

I smiled. I heard laughter and turned to look where it was coming from. I saw my flock and the RED HAIRED WONDER! I was so mad I started to break my trophy but realized if I did that would give me away so I stopped. I turned back to the photographer. She took one more picture and then walked away. I started to walk towards my flock but decided to just fly back to camp. They would soon realize I was there when the figure out I would be gone. Or I could just think about flying and Angel would notice where I was going.

Angel looked over to where I was and ran to me.

"Max, I want to go with you!"

"Okay let's leave this place!"

Angel and I took walked out into the forest and then when we decided it was good enough we flew back to camp.

"Max, Lissa found Fang not the other way around. Don't be mad at him."

"Lissa?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her name."

" I see."

"So, Max who are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who are you going to do as in the Would You Rather game."

"Oh, I think I might do Fang."

She smiled. "I see. Max, do you like Fang?"

"What are you talking about, Angel? I like the whole Flock."

"No I mean in a boyfriend way."

"Oh look I think they are back!"

"Max."

"No I mean it I see them."

"Oh."

**(It's Longer!! Please review and tell me what you guys want ANGEL to do. i need ideas! please help me.)**


	11. Do You?

**( I DON"T own Maximum Ride)**

The flock flew in. I realized Fang was gone right away.

"Where's Fang?" I demanded.

"He's with that Lissa girl. I don't like her, Max." Nudge said

"That makes both of us."

She smiled a weak smile.

"So, Max who are you going to do?" Iggy said.

"Well I was going to do Fang but I guess I can do someone else. Since he obviously isn't here right now."

"So who will it be…" I said looking at my flock.

"Well Iggy and Gazzy have already done it. I won't do them so I guess that leaves Angel and Nudge."

"Ooh pick me!! Max come on please!!" Nudge said.

"Sure, Nudge, I'll do you."

"Yay!" she yelled.

"Max, do you not like me anymore?" Angel asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you didn't pick me."

"Nudge was pleading me to pick her so I picked her. It's not who I like best it's just she wanted it more."

"Sure use that excuse."

"I'm sorry, Angel. Do you want to go?"

"No. Not anymore…"

"I haven't done Nudge yet I can still do you."

"Max! You picked me though!" Nudge said.

"I know I did but Angel is sad I didn't pick her."

"It's fine. Go ahead and do Nudge. Next round you can do me." Angel said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Max I'm okay with it."

"Okay then. Nudge would you rather -" Before I could continue Angel said, "Max, do you like Fang or not?"

"What?"

"Do you, Max?"

"I thought I already answered that question."

"You never actually gave me an answer…"

"What did she say?" Iggy asked.

"Max, what did you say?" Gazzy asked.

"If you and Fang ever did go out that would be awesome! You guys would be such a cute couple! Oh, Max tell us! Do you?"

"I said I liked the whole Flock. That's it."

"That's not true." Iggy said.

"What do you mean? That is the truth I like the whole Flock."

"No I don't mean that. I mean you like Fang but in a different way."

"How would you know?" I said.

"We can just tell." Angel said before Iggy.

"Could we please go back to the game?" Gazzy said.

"Yes Gazzy we can." I said.

"So, Nudge, would you rather…"

"Max likes Fang!!" Angel said.

"Please. I am trying to ask Nudge a question!"

"It's true!" Angel continued.

"No it's not!" I said.

"Max, do you truly like him?" Iggy said.

"Iggy, you know I like the whole Flock!"

"I know but you like Fang in a different way right?"

"Guys can I please just ask Nudge?" I said.

"You have to answer first, Max." Iggy said.

"What was the question again?"

"Do you like Fang as a boyfriend?" Iggy asked.

"I like…"

"Yes yes go on!!" Nudge said.

"Guys can we just drop it?" I asked.

"No!" They all said at once.

"Why do you want to know then?"

"Well we want to know because Fang and you can finally be boyfriend and girlfriend." Nudge said.

"Just because I would tell you guys my answer that doesn't mean I would confess my feelings to him."

"But you want to." Angel said.

"Wait! Does that mean you like him?" Iggy said.

"Yes, but I am so NOT going to confess that to him!"

"Max, you have to!" Nudge and Angel said.

"No I won't because he likes somebody else and if I put myself out there then I could get hurt. More importantly I probably wouldn't forgive him of that and I would have to leave."

"Max, he doesn't like Lissa." Iggy said.

"What do you mean? He's hanging out with her." I said.

"Max, he is stuck with her. He was trying to hide from her. She found him and wouldn't let him go home with us." Iggy said.

"So when is he coming?" I asked.

"We don't know but he'll come sometime." Gazzy said.

"So, sense you guys know my answer can I ask Nudge now?"

"Wait! Will you tell Fang you like him?" Iggy asked.

"No I won't!"

"That's okay. We can just tell you to in the game." Angel said.

"You wouldn't! Anyways Fang wouldn't believe you." I said.

"Oh I don't mean that I meant I would say would you rather confess your true feelings for Fang or something else?" Angel said.

"I already had my turn you can't do me."

"I can on the next round." Angel said.

"Guys don't." I said.

"Come on, Max!" Nudge said.

"Oh yeah sorry, Nudge. Would you rather talk to Fang until you lose your voice or not talk for a whole week?"

"Max, why would you do that to me?" Nudge asked.

"Sorry, Nudge, you wanted a question."

"I know but does it have to be that one?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll do a whole week because if I talk to Fang till my voice gives he would probably kill me before my voice gives."

"You're probably right about that, Nudge." Iggy said.

"So, when shall I start my silent week?"

"When Fang comes back." I said.

**( Are you guys happy that it's longer? i am. Thanks to all of you who sent me your ideas. I still need to know what to do for Angel so please review and tell me.)**


	12. Nudges Silent Week

**( I don't own Maximum Ride or Silver Dollar City)**

**Day one**

Fang came back the next morning. I yelled at him but then gave up. Iggy informed him about Nudges would you rather.

"Nudge, your silence starts now," I said.

"How long do you think she'll go for?" I asked.

"I give her two days," Angel said.

"She's strong I give her three days," Iggy said.

"I give her an hour," Gazzy said.

Nudge started glaring at Gazzy but still didn't say anything.

"Fang, what do you guess?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

" By the way, Nudge, you can't talk to Angel in your head, either," I

said.

She sighed.

**DAY TWO **

"Wow, she made a whole day," I said.

"Gazzy, you guessed wrong your out of the bet." Iggy said.

"Darn."

"Max, you never betted," Angel said.

"Oh, yeah, I bet she goes for a week. I'm just taking a wild bet."

"Fang didn't bet," Iggy said.

"Fang, what is your bet?" Angel asked.

"I don't have one."

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. Are you thinking about Lissa?" I asked but then instantly regretted asking.

"He is, Max," Angel said.

"Okay let's just go back to Nudge," I said.

_He does like you, Max, _Angel told me in my head.

_He doesn't act like it. Sorry, Angel it's just I don't think he does._

**DAY THREE**

"Whoa she made two days already!" Angel said.

"Angel, your out of the bet," Iggy said.

"No, please let me bet again! Please!"

"No, Angel."

"Poop."

"Don't worry I'm out too." Gazzy said.

"Do you guys want to go into town today? We could get some food since we're running a little low," I said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Everyone except Fang and Nudge said.

"Walked to town because it was a short way and we probably would have gotten caught if we flew. Immediately Lissa found Fang.

"Sorry guys we should have gone to a different town."

"It's okay we can still shop," Angel said.

We started heading towards a grocery store when we saw Fang and Lissa following us. She was talking and giggling so much none of us could focus on the shopping.

"You know what let's just go back. Fang will be alright with Lissa," Iggy said.

"You're right, Iggy, how about it guys do you want to go?"

Nudge looked around and then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Angel and Gazzy said.

I turned to Fang and said, "Fang, we're going to go. You can stay if you want."

"Oh, is this too much public for you, Max?" Lissa asked.

"No it's just that my family wants to go."

"Are you chicken?"

"Don't mess with me."

"Yep your chicken."

"Lissa, if you have seen the things I have seen you know I wouldn't be chicken."

"Max is afraid to stay!"

"Max, she's a waste of your time," Iggy said.

"You're right, Jeff, she is a waste."

We started to walk away from them.

"Are you jealous that I have Nick?"

I stopped walking and turned to her.

"Uh oh…" Angel said.

I walked up to her and punched her in the face. She grabbed her nose.

"Ow I think you broke my nose!"

"Think next time don't mess with me."

"Ouch! Nick, help me!"

I turned to my flock. They were smiling and some were laughing silently.

"Let's go guys."

"Are you afraid now, Max?"

"Why would I be?"

"You could be afraid because I might want to hurt you back. Harder though."

My flock and I busted out laughing.

"I can beat you up."

"Save your self the humiliation. Plus I don't want to hurt you worse."

We started laughing again.

"Nick, you might want to help your girlfriend."

"Max, is still afraid!"

"Do you want to get hurt again?"

"Bring it on!"

"You asked for it."

I blocked the punch she threw at me. She was better then I thought but still weak compared to me. I punched her in the face again.

"Ouch! You hit my nose again!"

"Never mess with me again!"

My flock except Fang walked back home with me.

"Max, that was so awesome!" Angel and Gazzy said.

"Fangs going to be mad," Angel said.

"Fang can be mad. I don't care."

"You still love him," Iggy said.

"Not anymore."

"Max, you know you still like him." Gazzy said.

**DAY FOUR**

"She made three whole days! Iggy you're out," I said.

"I know."

Nudge smiled happily.

Fang flew into the cave.

"Go ahead, yell at me," I said.

"Nah, she deserved it. She called the great Maximum Ride a chicken and said you were afraid and jealous."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"You're not mad?"

"No, happy, she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, thank you I have been trying to find a way that she would break up with me that's why I didn't bet yet."

"Why didn't you break up with her?"

"She would have begged and begged for me to take her back."

"I see."

"I knew they wouldn't fight," Iggy said.

**DAY FIVE**

"Nudge is doing good," Fang said.

"I know! Too bad you didn't bet…" Angel said.

"Can I bet now?"

"I guess if you really want to…"

"I bet six days."

"I'm starting to get used to the silence I like it," Iggy said.

"It is peaceful. Yo, Gazzy have you heard Nudge talk at all? Anybody?" I said.

"Nope."

"Just making sure."

"Angel, is Nudge talking to you in her mind?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Who do you guys think Nudge will do?" Iggy asked.

"Well it's between Angel and Fang right?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait," I said.

**DAY SIX**

"Five days already? Nudge is really good at this," I said.

"I know," Angel said.

"Hey, what can we do today. I don't want to stay in this cave all day," Gazzy said.

"Max, can we go to an amusement park?" Angel asked.

"Sure, but we can't split up."

"Yes!" Gazzy and Angel cheered.

We flew a long way to Missouri. From there we went to Branson. Some how Angel knew about this place. We walked the rest of the way to Silver Dollar City. It looked really cool. Western and Olden times.

"Max, can we go on Powder Keg?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure, what type of ride is it?"

"It's a roller coaster."

"It's a launch coaster, Gazzy," Iggy said.

"Let's head that way then."

"Yay!" Angel cheered.

We waited in line for 30 minutes. Surprisingly they weren't too busy today. The roller coaster held four people in a cart. Two people in a row. Nudge and Angel sat together behind me, Iggy and Gazzy rode in the very back but I could still see them. I sat by Fang in the front.**(A/N The ride it self hold 16 people all together.)**

"You scared?" Fang asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope."

We started going forward. We stopped for a few seconds and then we

launched 60 miles per hour up a hill. I laughed the whole way. I heard Iggy and Gazzy laughing in the back.

The ride pulled back into the station. We walked out the exit.**(A/N there is a lot more to the ride i just couldn't put all of it down.)**

"Max, that was awesome!! Can we go on Wild Fire now?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure. Is that another coaster?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

To shorten the story we rode all of the rides. Even the kidlike ones. Nudge never said a word. She didn't even scream.

After the park was closing, we flew back to the cave. It was a long trip but we made it back. I took first watch. Nothing happened.

**DAY 7**

"Fang, your out!" Iggy said.

"I know I know."

"So that leaves me then. What do I get if she keeps this up?"

"You win candy," Gazzy said.

"You mean candy I buy for myself?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"What if she talks today?" Fang asked.

"Then you win, Fang," Angel said.

I looked at Nudge she seemed to be struggling.

"You can't talk remember?"

"She's going to talk!" Angel said.

"No, Nudge don't!"

"I'm sorry, Max! I can't handle being silent anymore! I loved the rides by the way. Can we do that again some time? Sense I talked does that mean I have to redo my silent week?"

"No you don't have to restart."

"Fang wins!" Angel said.

"Sorry again," Nudge said.

"It's okay, Nudge."

"Well, Max, can I use your card to get my candy?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, here."

Fang flew out the cave.

"Wonder what he's going to get? Skittles are good. Hershey's are

great. Starburst are awesome. Man it's good to talk. I hated the silence. I was so close to a week too." Nudge said.

We waited for Fang to come back. Nudge talked the whole time. Fang came back.

"Fang, what did you get? Starburst? Skittles? Hershey's?" Nudge asked.

"Hershey's."

"I LOVE Hershey's. Hey, Max, sometime can I have Hershey's?"

"Sure, Nudge."

**( How did you guys like the week? Please review and tell me. Also if you have any ideas for any member of the flock tell me i would love to know.)**


	13. Night Flight

**( I don't own Maimum Ride...)**

I had first watch. It seemed everyone was asleep except for Fang and I. I don't know why he was up. He's weird like that, I guess. When he notice I was watching him he walked over to me.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked smirking.

"I'm am watching out for the Flock not sight seeing."

"Do you want to go for a flight?"

"Sure, let me get Iggy to watch while we are gone."

"Iggy, your turn."

"Already? Are you just wanting to sleep?"

"No I am going on a flight with Fang."

"Oh, well then have fun."

"We'll be back."

"Don't rush."

Fang and I flew to the beach. We were walking in the sand and watching the waves. The sun was starting to come up which made the sky turn light blue and pink. The sight was beautiful and being with Fang made it even better.

We stopped and sat on a big rock.

"Max, I didn't eat my candy."

"Why not?"

"I bought them for you."

"You won though."

"I bought them to thank you."

"For what?"

"For that fight in town with Lissa and getting her to dump me."

"Oh."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome…"

"Do you want your chocolate?" I asked.

"Only half since it is half yours too."

"Here you go."

After we were done eating our chocolate I asked, "So, who do you think Nudge will ask?"

"Angel. They are good friends and well I think she will just do Angel."

"Cool."

It was quiet a moment.

"Do you want to walk again?" he asked.

"Sure."

We got up off the rock and started walking towards the waves. We stopped where the waves could just barely get our feet wet.

"It's nice tonight," I said.

"It is."

He leaned in close to my face. Before I knew what was going on he was kissing me. The kiss was so nice and with the waves and the sun made the moment perfect.

When he leaned away I was about to run off but then got a huge headache. I fell to the ground. The waves got on my shorts and arms. It was a horrible headache and it happened at the worst time.

"Max, are you okay!?"

Fang was on the ground trying to help me. I just lied there with Fang holding me. When the headache was gone I answered Fang., "I'm fine now."

"Do you want to head back now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We flew into the night or I guess it's morning since the sun is coming up. The whole way back I kept thinking about the kiss. It wouldn't leave my mind. It was perfect except for the fact that after it I had a major headache. I hope the Flock won't know what happened at the beach. Especially Iggy he would never let it go.

**( Sorry this one is short but it does have FAX. Please review!**


	14. Our Return

**(I know and You know I DON't own Maximum Ride so... that means this ain't the real story.)**

Fang and I reached the cave before any kids woke up. I was so tired. I laid down by Angel.

"So, how was the flight?" Iggy asked chuckling.

"Iggy, just go watch."

"Did you kids have fun?"

"Iggy, don't make me hurt you."

"Why, it couldn't be that bad. Did he dump you?"

I got up and tackled him. He laughed the whole time. Fang silently watched from behind.

"Max! Max, I give up!" Iggy surrendered.

"You better."

I got off of him and laid back down by Angel.

"I guess it was that bad," He said laughing again.

"Do you want me to tackle you again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I was about to ask Iggy what he meant but Gazzy spoke before me.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"You can go back to sleep," I said.

"Where's Fang?" He asked.

"I'm right here, Gaz."

"Oh. Okay, well, goodnight."

"Shall we continue?" Iggy asked me.

"No, I want to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Must have been hard. Poor kid."

"Iggy, go watch."

"Hate to break it to you, Max, but I'm blind."

"Go listen then."

**THAT SAME MORNING AFTER THE KIDS WOKE**

"Okay, Nudge, choose the next person," I said.

"I choose Fang!"

"What!? I'm last!?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, Angel, but I have a good one for Fang."

"Continue then. Please," she said.

"Okay, Fang, would you rather… wear a pink princess tutu for a whole day in public where everyone can see you or dance and sing like Troy in High School Musical?"

Fang looked shocked at the question. I laughed hard and couldn't stop. My flock also laughed the only person not laughing was… Fang.

"My sides hurt!" Gazzy said after laughing.

"That was good!" Angel said.

"So, Fang which one are you going to do?" I asked.

"Um, do I have to do it?"

"Yes," all of us answered.

"Fine. I choose… the Troy one. Whoever that is."

"Well first you have to watch the movie then you can sing and dance to it in a town," Nudge said.

"Well, I guess I should go rent the movie and then maybe we should crash out in an abandoned home with a TV so we can all watch it," I said.

"Yeah!" Gazzy and Angel cheered.

"Well let's go," I said.

We took off into the air we headed towards a Family Video. We would first check there. If they don't have it then we would fly to a Movie Gallery.

**( i know it is still shorter but it was funny right?)**


	15. High School Musical

**( I don't own Maximum Ride)**

It turned out Family Video had the movie so I wouldn't have to go to any other store.

I returned to the cave to gather the rest of our stuff. The Flock already found an abandoned home. I went with them to find it but I didn't get a good look so I kept thinking about what it looks like inside. The house wasn't very far from the cave. It was in the middle of the forest which made it perfect.

When I walked in the house Angel and Nudge ran to me.

"Max, do you like the house?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"It's for sale, can we buy it?" Nudge asked.

"Won't the owners want their stuff back, if we buy it?"

"No, they're trying to get rid of it," Angel said.

"Did you do something to them?"

"No! Besides Fang wouldn't let me."

"Well I'm glad Fang didn't let you. Speaking of Fang where is he?"

"He's with the other boys playing video games," Nudge answered.

"Fang playing video games? I got to see that. Can you show me?"

"He's just watching," Nudge said.

"I can show you," Angel said.

She led me down the hall. We when reached the last door she opened it. I saw Iggy and Gazzy laughing and holding a controller. The game looked like a James Bond game. They each had a special gun in the game and I guess they were trying to shoot each other in the game.

Fang was sitting on the bed and was chuckling at Iggy and Gazzy. When he saw me he motioned for me to sit by him. I walked over to him wandering what they were doing. Even though I could clearly see them I still asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"They are playing a game and I am watching," Fang said.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" Angel asked.

"Yeah!" Gazzy said putting down the controller.

"What!?" Iggy asked still playing the game.

"I'll go get Nudge and the movie," Angel said running out of the room.

"Do I really have to do this?" Fang asked.

"Yes!" Iggy, Gazzy, and I said.

"By myself?" he asked.

"You know I was thinking of that," Nudge said when she entered.

"And?" he asked.

"Well I want to choose your song. I think the song that will be best for you is… What I've Been Looking For. The one that Troy and Gabriella sing."

"But isn't that a duet?" Angel asked clearly acting.

"Oh. Yes it is. I guess I could let Fang choose a person to sing with," Nudge said, also acting.

I had a feeling they planned this from the beginning. I also had a feeling Fang would make me do the duet with him.

"Wait, isn't the duet a boy and girl duet?" Angel asked.

I started glaring at them. After a while I looked at Fang. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked then realized they were all staring at me.

"What do you guys want?"

"Max, will you?" Fang asked.

I looked around the room, huge mistake, Angel and Nudge were making Bambi eyes.

"Ugh fine."

"Yes!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy said.

"First you guys need to watch the movie and then we need to go shopping. I'll be in charge of costumes. Iggy can help me. Angel will be in charge of the stage. Gazzy will make signs to advertise the musical. The song will only take a few minutes so I think we need another song," Nudge said.

"No!" Fang and I yelled at the same time.

"Yes!" Angel said.

"No!" we said again.

I looked at Fang he was looking back at me. When our eyes met I had to look away to keep from blushing.

"I know! You guys could also do the song, The Start of Something New!" Nudge said happily.

"No," we said once again.

"I have an idea," Iggy said.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"What if we didn't have signs or a stage? Why don't we just bring the microphone and stereo we bought to the park, they sing, a crowed forms, the crowed wants more, they give an encore, and then we all leave."

"Wow," Gazzy said.

"Let's do that. It'll be shorter," Fang said.

"Fine…" Nudge said.

"We still need to shop for their clothes!" Angel said.

"You're right! Let's go!" Nudge said.

Nudge grabbed my arm and Angel grabbed Fang's. they led us down the hall.

"I hate shopping," Fang whispered to me.

"Me too."

When we were outside they let go of us. Everyone popped their wings out except me.

"Come on, Max," Angel said.

"Guys this isn't even my would you rather!" I said.

They started to fly over me but they still waited for me. Iggy and I were the only ones still on the ground. Iggy grabbed my waist and pulled me in the air.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed at him.

"You're coming with us!" he said.

"I will just let go of me."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

After Iggy let go of me we all took off.

**(I'm sorry for the long wait. Please Review and tell me what you guys think. Sorry for all the grammer mistakes i tried to fix all the ones i could find. Thanks for reading it!)**


	16. Changes

**(I don't own Maximum Ride)**

Nudge, Angel, and I were in the woman's section at Dillards. The boys were shopping in the men's section. They were shopping for dresses for me to wear for Fang's would you rather. They found fourteen dresses they liked and thought they would look good on me. Out of the fourteen I liked one.

The dress was black. It had thin straps but not counted as spaghetti straps. The dress went a little lower than my knees and covered my wings perfectly. There wasn't anything itchy or frilly about the dress which made it perfect.

"Go try it on, Max!" Angel said giving me the black dress.

"Go!" Nudge said pushing me towards the dressing rooms.

"Okay but don't get your hopes up it might not even look good."

"It will!" Angel said.

When I went out of the dressing room I looked in the mirror. It was okay but I'm pretty sure this would be the only time I would wear the dress. I stepped out of the dressing rooms and headed for my Flock. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were there. When Fang saw me he dropped all the clothes he had in his hands and stared wide and opened mouth at me. Gazzy started describing to Iggy how I looked and Iggy became wide eyed as well.

"Okay, I'm changing."

"We are so going to buy that!" Angel said.

"I'll go find shoes that match!" Nudge said running to the shoe's section.

When I changed back to my regular clothes, Fang had recovered from his moment.

"Are you going to buy the dress?" Fang asked hopeful.

I glared at him and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Angel asked.

"I found the perfect shoes!" Nudge said running to me.

"Oh boy," I said looking at the shoes.

The shoes were high heels and black. I could tell if I wore those I would break my neck the first step I took.

"Uh, Nudge, how about something not so high and no heel?"

"Alright I go look again."

"We'll go with you," I said before she headed to the shoes.

"Ooh what about these?" Angel asked holding up a pair of black flip flops with a small heel.

"Perfect!" Nudge said.

"They're okay, I guess," I said.

"So are we ready to start shopping for Fang and then go to the park?" Gazzy said.

"You know I've been thinking," Nudge said.

"No," I said before she said her idea.

"Oh great," Fang said looking away.

"Well two songs are still going to be short so how about four? It would be my last change, I promise."

"No," Fang and I said together.

"You have to admit, it'll be short with just two songs," Angel said.

"So?" I said getting irritated.

"It would be better with four songs," Angel said.

"What would the songs be?" Fang said giving in.

"Well the other two would be Heaven, by Bryan Adams, and Tear Drops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift, but when Fang sings Heaven, he has to face Max. and when Max sings Tear Drops on my Guitar she will change the name Drew to Nick," Nudge said.

"Wait I have to sing a solo?" Fang and I said.

"What do you mean change the name to Nick?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll let you listen to the songs," Angel said.

Angel led us to a music store on the corner of the strip mall. It was filled with CD's, instruments, and accessories for iPods and MP3's.

Nudge and Angel started scanning the shelves for the songs. Gazzy and Iggy started to find CD's they liked and listened to them. Fang and I just walked and looked around.

"Have you ever heard the song Heaven?" he asked me.

"No."

"What about the song your doing?"

"Once, it's good."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not right now. You?"

"No."

"I found them! Nudge said happily.

"Here, Max. Number three. Remember to change Drew's name to Nick."

"Here's yours, Fang. Number six. I also want to shop more for you so listen to them and then we'll buy them. Then we need to head down to another store," Nudge said.

Fang and I walked to some stereos. We put the head phones on and listened. The song wasn't bad but changing the name might be hard.

Fang nudged me and asked, "Do you want to listen to mine?"

"Sure."

Once I heard the lyrics I turned bright red. I realized why Nudge picked the song now. I hope Fang won't go through wit it. If h sang that to me in public I would turn more red than I am now.

"Do you like it?" Fang asked smirking and how red I was.

"Um, well, it's original."

"Yeah, but do you like the lyrics?"

"Uh…"

"Did you guys finish?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go get Fang some clothes," Angel said.

We walked into a clothing store called Kohls. I could tell Nudge could be here forever and never get tired.

Nudge took Fang to the men's section and Gazzy went with Angel somewhere. Iggy just stood by me pretending to look at things.

He picked up a ring.

"What are you doing, Iggy?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Put the ring back."

"Fine."

We walked to the Men's section.

"Hey, do you need any clothes?"

"Nope."

"What about Gazzy?"

"Maybe underwear. Just kidding!"

We both started laughing.

"Hey what are you guys laughing at?" Angel asked skipping towards us.

"Nothing," Iggy said.

Fang came out wearing a buttoned up black shirt with khaki pants. He wore black dress shoes that matched his shirt. The whole outfit matched my dress perfectly.

I paid for Fang's outfit with my card. Nudge whistled the whole way home. She seemed a little too happy. I wander if she's planning something…

After we were back at the house Nudge made Fang and I practice our parts in the duet. When we did our solos she made each of us leave when the other one was practicing. After five hours of practicing and almost losing our voices we were ready.

**( I promise the next Chapter will be their concert. Please review and tell me what you guys think of it!)**


	17. Together

**( I do not own Maximum Ride)**

Nudge picked the busiest park, she could find, for the would you rather. I still didn't want to have anything to do with it. I especially didn't want to sing in front of more people.

"All right I think we're done and ready," Angel said smiling.

"Good. Man, this is so exciting!" Gazzy said walking back to us.

"Okay, first you guys will sing the duets. You can choose which ones first. Then Max's solo. After that we finish with Fang's," Nudge said.

"You guys look so cute!" Angel said jumping up and down.

"Uh, thank you?" Fang asked.

"They're ready for you!" Iggy said patting Fang on the back.

"Crap," I said not looking at anyone.

"GO!" Nudge said pushing us towards the center of the park, where our music stuff are.

We sang The Start of Something New first. My voice couldn't do the high notes very well but I recovered in What I've Been Looking For. Fang did his part perfectly. He sounded close to Troy but of course Fang is cuter. Everyone in the park was staring at us first but then they started to surround us. They cheered a lot.

Fang left me when I had to do my solo. It was rather lonely without him there. I was nervous but I knew I could do it.

At the end of my solo Fang walked up to me.

"You did great."

"You'll do better."

"Max, you were so good!" Angel said.

"Thank you."

Fang was so good at his solo that after the song everyone was speechless besides Nudge.

"So what did you think?" Fang asked me.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"You were awesome!" Angel and Gazzy said.

"You were great." Iggy said.

"Nick I knew you still cared about me!" Lissa said spotting Fang and running to him.

"Please forgive me of what I said about Max. I do like her and she is pretty," Lissa said.

"I didn't know the lochness monster was in Virginia," Iggy said looking at Lissa.

"How rude!"

I started laughing but then turned serious, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on vacation. Nick, I did like that song. I thought it was sweet how you did it for me I knew you cared."

"Um, Lissa, I don't know how to say this but… I found someone else, and she's perfect for me," he said grabbing my hand.

"You guys are siblings!"

"Not really. We just said we were because it was easier to live with other people and go to school like that," he said.

"But you guys are opposites! It'll never work out!"

"No, you're wrong. She perfect and she's the one for me," he said walking away from the Flock and Lissa with me on his side.

We walked towards the forest and then took off flying. We went back to the beach where he shared his candy bar with me. I loved this moment and I never wanted it to end.

"Max?"

"Hmm?" I said coming back from my thoughts.

"Will you… would you like…no…okay, Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so shocked that I couldn't answer.

"I guess that's a no."

"No! I would like to be your girlfriend. I was just surprised you asked that. I thought you were going to say we should head back."

"Oh, well do you want to head back?"

"No!"

"Okay," he said laughing.

"Fang, did you really mean all that stuff you said back there?"

"Yes. You are perfect, to me, and you're the only one I love."

"Oh, Fang!" I said hugging him.

He started laughing again.

"I never knew you felt that way," I said.

"I've made it pretty darn clear that I love you but you're a little oblivious."

"Hey!" I said laughing with him.

**THE FLOCK AFTER MAX AND FANG RAN OFF:**

**IGGY'S P.O.V. **

"I can't believe this!" Lissa screamed.

"Hey, Nick doesn't date monsters. It just wouldn't work out," I said.

"Oh and what about you? Do you date Lissa's?"

"Definitely not! They're dangerous creatures."

"How rude!" Lissa screamed running off.

"Nice one, Iggy!" Nudge said.

"All right let's head back home," I said.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"The planned worked out, guys!" Nudge said triumphantly.

"I never thought it would work but we got them together!" Angel cheered.

"Guys, you can't tell Max and Fang what the plan was though because then they would get mad." I explained.

"You're right! We have to keep playing the game to make it non-suspicious but that's fine, I love this game!" Nudge said.

"Okay, no one must tell. We have to keep it a secret. Got it?" I said.

"Got it!" they said together.

**(Okay guys, it has been fun but i think this is a good ending. Yes i am stopping the story here. I am making a sequel when i get more info on that i'll post an A/N for a chapter so you guys can read the second one. I am stopping this cause it is getting to be long and in the futur i will probably replace the short chapters but i'll let you know before hand. Please read the second one Please read the author's note once i get it posted. Also Please Review!!)**


	18. About the Sequel

**Hey guys! I hope all of you read my sequel. It will continue from where this one ended. With Fang choosing something Angel has to do. I have had it on here today before I posted this. The title of the second one is, of course, Would You Rather to the EXTREME 2. In that Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge still have to keep the plan they had a secret. They will continue the game and there will probably be crazy would you rathers. The chapters in that one will be long. I hope to see all of you reading the second one. Good bye for now!**


	19. Unexpected Addition!

**_Hey Guys! I bet you weren't expecting me to add another thing on here! Well anyways sorry to make you guys get excited but This is the only way to get your attention. I have re done two chapters so far and have made them longer and hopefully better! The chapters are:_**

**_Gazzy public hour and Absolutly Not! (Aka Iggy's turn)_**

**_Well if you do read them please re-review to them and thanks again to all of you who reviewed to this story!_**

**_Well I hope to see you guys on the seqeal which I do have up!_**

**_Also one more thing. I will be posting more author notes that say I have redone some chapters. _**

**_Thanks again for everything!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


End file.
